Aircraft are often designed using composite structures. A composite structure, for example, may include a combination of different materials integrated together to achieve certain structural properties. Manufacturing a composite structure, however, may require specialized manufacturing tooling to be designed and built for the particular composite structure. Moreover, building the tooling used to manufacture a composite structure can be time-consuming and expensive.